FLOOZY STUDENT
by SherlyXiu
Summary: Saat semua orang memandangnya 'jalang', hanya Sungjae yang selalu mengatakan 'kau tetap malaikat indahku'. "Tidak, tidak aku sudah berjanji untuk berhenti menjadi jalang."/"Seonho, apa dia ayahmu?"/..."Aku akan bertanggung jawab mom."/ "Mark sialan... "/Sungjae x Seonho/Mark/BoysLove/Mpreg


FLOOZY STUDENT

Cast : Lee Sungjae & Lee Seonho

Genre : Romance

Rate : M (18+)

WARNING

BOYS LOVE, TYPO, MPREG

DON'T BASH CAST

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

 _When other people look at you like a bitch, I will look at you differently from my own way._

.

Gerbang salah satu sekolah menengah swasta di Gangnam baru saja ditutup setelah siswa mungil yang sengaja berangkat kesiangan melangkah memasuki halaman sekolahnya. Pria bertubuh kecil yang bisa dikategorikan sebagai pria cantik itu melangkah acuh saat telinganya menangkap suara-suara cibiran yang tak asing baginya beberapa hari terakhir. Para nunna penggosip. Seonho, pria mungil yang baru saja menginjak bangku SMA dua bulan yang lalu itu sudah menjadi bulan bulanan kakak kelas. Salahkan saja kebiasaan jalangnya yang suka mendekati bahkan mendusal pada siswa siswa tampan disana.

"Lihat, 'jalang' itu sengaja berangkat kesiangan untuk menghindari kita." Para nunna sengaja menekan kata jalang saat Seonho tepat melewati mereka. Sakit hati? Untuk Seonho yang kenyataannya memang menyadari sikap murahannya dirinya sendiri tak dapat dipungkiri kata jalang sedikit menyentil hatinya. Walaupun begitu, ia hanya berjalan acuh melewati mereka.

' _Tunggu saja saatnya, saat kekasih kalian tersesat dalam lubangku.'_ Bahkan saat mengutuk dalam hati pun kebiasaan jalangnya tak hilang. Seonho terlonjak saat seseorang memakaikan earphone ke kepalanya, membuat helaian surai kecokelatannya sedikit berantakan. Pria tampan yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya tersenyum hangat menanggapi cicitan lirih Seonho.

"Hyung pikir aku seperti gadis-gadis di drama? Bisikan iblis betina seperti mereka sama sekali tak mengusikku." Bibir _kissable_ itu mengerucut seakan mengundang untuk dilahap. Terang saja Sungjae, kakak kelas sekaligus penguntit yang sering membuat Seonho sakit kepala itu berusaha meredam pemikiran mesumnya. Tidak perlu dijelaskan sekalipun sudah terlalu mencolok bahwa sungjae memang menyukai Seonho. Hanya saja Seonho yang terbiasa menempel pada pria tampan manapun terlalu malas menganalisis perasaan Sungjae.

' _Mereka menyebutmu jalang, tentu aku lebih tau bagaimana perihnya perasaanmu, malaikat kecilku.'_ Sungjae hanya bisa mengatakannya dalam hati tanpa suara. Ketimbang mengatakan terang-terangan akan ketertarikannya pada Seonho, ia lebih suka melakukannya dengan tindakan kecil sekalipun itu tampak semu. Kali ini Sungjae hampir saja menyentuh rambut Seonho, berniat merapihkannya sebelum beberapa siswa tampan mengalihkan perhatian seonho.

"Oh, itu Mark! Ya Tuhan, dia tampan sekali. Setidaknya aku harus berhasil mengajaknya makan atau ke club untuk bersenang-senang." Mungkin naluri jalangnya sedang kumat. Hal ini tak membuat pria tampan di sampingnya memandang jijik. Sungjae yang terlahir dari keluarga terhormat sama sekali tak memandang rendah Seonho sekalipun memang seperti itulah faktanya. Sungjae menatap nanar punggung Seonho yang baru saja berlarian mengejar Mark lalu merangkulnya intim.

Dari kejauhan Sungjae mengamati apa yang Seonho bicarakan dengan Mark Lee. Seperti biasa Seonho tidak hanya berdiri dengan diam, selayaknya jalang murahan ia selalu menempel pada pria manapun dengan gestur tubuh menggoda, entah itu merangkul lengan, mencondongkan kepalanya ataupun menggerayangi pria yang menurutnya tampan. Walau sudah biasa dengan pemandangan seperti itu, Sungjae yang dasarnya menyukai Seonho tentu merasa patah hati. Anehnya Seonho tak pernah sekalipun menjajakan dirinya pada Sungjae, jangankan menggodanya dengan centil bahkan merangkulnya saja tidak pernah. Apa Sungjae tidak termasuk pria 'tampan' dalam list Seonho?

"Sungguh? Kau mau makan malam denganku?" Ekspresi bahagia Seonho yang didambakan Sungjae malah didapat dengan mudah oleh pria lain.

"Huum, asal kau mau ikut memainkan suatu game... " Mark Lee yang diakui tampan oleh seluruh siswa di sekolah ini sedikit tersenyum miring menantang.

"Game? Game seperti apa?"

Mark memajukan tubuhnya dengan tangannya memeluk bahu Seonho membuat darah Seonho berdesir, ia membisikkan sesuatu yang sontak membuat mata Seonho melebar. Tawaran gila yang tak pernah ia bayangkan.

.

.

.

BUG

"YA!"

"Jika kau tak menyukainya jangan memperlakukannya seperti jalang!" Baru saja Sungjae mengintrogasi Mark atas rasa penasarannya tentang game yang dibicarakannya dengan Seonho tadi pagi. Betapa murkanya saat Mark dengan jujur mengatakan game apa yang akan mereka mainkan.

"Kau berkata seakan aku yang brengsek. Lalu bagaimana dengan pria kecilmu itu? Bukankah dia sendiri yang menjajakan tubuhnya." Ingin sekali Sungjae menghantam mulut itu sekali lagi. Memang benar Seonho lah yang menggoda Mark, namun tetap saja ia tak bisa melihat Seonhonya dihancurkan pria lain. Selama menjadi stalker terang terangan, ia tahu Seonho tak sejalang itu untuk menerima tawaran tusuk menusuk ataupun oral sex.

"Sudahlah tutup saja mulutmu. Yang jelas jangan pernah menemui Seonho. Gagalkan rencana kalian!"

"Kau pikir aku akan benar benar menidurinya? Cara berfikirmu terlalu jauh. Kita hanya akan memainkan game telanjang dengan battle dance, dan minum sebagai hukumannya. Sudahlah akan aku batalkan. Lagipula aku sudah punya Jaemin yang tentu tak bisa kutinggalkan apalagi dengan kondisinya sekarang." Nada bicara Mark melemah saat kalimat terakhir, membuat Sungjae sedikit penasaran.

"Kondisi... Jaemin, memangnya apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Bukan urusanmu, arghh kau membuatku semakin pusing saja." Mark meninggalkan Sungjae yang masih memikirkan kondisi apa yang membuat Mark tak bisa meninggalkan Jaemin. Mungkinkah Jaemin sedang sakit keras? Itulah yang terlintas di otak anak dari keluarga baik baik itu.

.

Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, Seonho segera menuju kantin untuk mengisi perutnya yang kosong. Setiap hari ia memang hanya makan dua kali, kadang hanya sekali. Terakhir kali ia merasakan nikmatnya sarapan adalah sehari sebelum kematian ibunya. Ayahnya hanya duda yang tak becus mengurus anak. Kekhawatiran semu yang sering ditunjukkan Mr. Lee hanyalah bualan semata bagi Seonho. Sesungguhnya sikap jalangnya hanya pelampiasan atas kekesalannya yang menumpuk pada ayahnya. Dalam seminggu terhitung hanya dua hari tanpa desahan setiap malamnya dalam rumah besar mereka. Tentu wanita dan pria pria jalang yang memuaskan hasrat ayah mesumnya. Seonho sungguh benci itu. Akan lebih baik jika ayahnya menikah lagi. Menjadi jalang, tentu itu akan menyayat hati seorang ayah, bukan?

"Hoho-ya..." Panggilan lembut tentu hanya Sungjae seorang yang akan melakukannya. Apalagi bukan nama Seonho yang ia sebut melainkan Hoho, pasalnya hanya Sungjae yang memanggilnya begitu.

"Hyung lagi..." Seonho melanjutkan memakan supnya. Memang lelah diikuti setiap saat oleh sungjae. Tapi ia tidak munafik untuk mengakui merasa nyaman saat bersama Sungjae. Jika dibandingkan tinggal berdua dengan ayahnya, ia lebih memilih tinggal berdua dengan Sungjae. Tinggal berdua? Seperti nenikah mungkin? Seonho segera menepis pemikiran seperti itu. Selama ini ia tak pernah menempel dengan jalang pada Sungjae bukan tanpa alasan. Ia sangat menghargai Sungjae lebih dari ayahnya. Entah mengapa ia tak ingin terlihat jalang jika itu dengan seorang Lee Sungjae.

"Hoho-ya, jika kau kesepian lebih baik pilihlah orang yang tepat untuk di sampingmu. Maksudku, tadi pagi kau dan Mark... " Sungjae sedikit ragu mengutarakan kekhawatirannya. Ia hanya tak ingin Seonho salah paham menganggapnya terlalu ikut campur.

"Kita hanya akan makan malam. Lagipula apa yang hyung khawatirkan untuk jalang sepertiku?" Kalimat ini sungguh tak ingin didengar oleh Sungjae. Tentu Sungjae sangat tak ingin Seonho dirusak siapapun. Sejalang jalangnya Seonho, bukan berarti pria cantik itu seorang, maaf 'pelacur' yang bisa dipakai siapapun.

"Aku akan lebih tenang jika kau mau menghubungiku disaat membutuhkan bantuan. Haah, lagipula kau tak akan berangkat... "

"Maksud hyung?"

Dari pada menjelaskan pembicaraannya dengan Mark tadi, Sungjae lebih memilih menyuapkan sepotong daging ke mulut Seonho membuat pria cantik itu menggembungkan pipinya imut karena kesusahan mengunyah. Ekspresi yang membuat jantung Sungjae berdetak kencang. Setelah beberapa detik terpana, Sungjae memilih mengusak rambut Seonho lalu berlari sebelum anak itu meghujaninya dengan sumpah serapah.

.

Mark terjaga dalam tidurnya saat tak sengaja ingatannya berputar seputar janjinya dengan Seonho yang akan makan malam dan bersenang-senang dengan melakukan game gilanya. Bukankah dia sudah berniat menggagalkannya? Seingatnya tadi pagi ia menyuruh Seonho agar ke flat temannya pukul 19.00 sedangkan sekarang sudah 19.07. Ia tak mau berfikir terlalu rumit, orang seperti Seonho tak mungkin on time. Ia mengirimkan pesan singkat pada Seonho untuk membatalkan janji. Tapi sayang, di lain tempat tampaknya Seonho sudah sampai di flat teman Mark yang sedang mengadakan party.

Seonho sedikit ragu saat memasuki flat sedang milik teman Mark yang sama sekali tak ia kenal. Namun, membayangkan Mark akan ada bersamanya ia memantapkan langkahnya untuk masuk. Bau alkohol menguar saat baru saja menginjakkan kaki ke dalam flat. Game telanjang dengan kondisi mabuk? Apa tidak terlalu beresiko? Seonho memang jalang, namun ia belum pernah melakukan sesuatu yang intim lebih dari berciuman.

"Wow lihat, siapa yang datang..." Pria dewasa setengah telanjang menghampiri Seonho. Tidak seperti biasanya, insting jalangnya entah pergi kemana saat memperhatikan seisi ruangan. Beberapa botol minuman keras dan lima orang pria berwajah mesum membuat nyali Seonho ciut.

"Mana Mark?"

"Disini juga banyak yang lebih dari Mark, cantik... " Satu orang diantara mereka merangkul bahu Seonho membuat Seonho memundurkan tubuhnya. Ia kira hanya akan ada Mark dan satu temannya. Jauh dari ekspektasinya, Mark malah sama sekali tak kelihatan di tempat ini.

"Aku salah tempat, maaf permisi... " Langkah Seonho terhenti saat lengannya dicekal oleh pria tinggi berkulit kecokelatan. Bahkan pria itu mendekap tubuh mungilnya sembari menyesapi perpotongan leher jenjangnya.

"Apa kau takut kami tak bisa memuaskanmu? Jangan khawatir, kupastikan kau akan mendesah nikmat tanpa henti." Bisik pria itu yang disusul tawa keempat pria lainnya.

"Maaf, mungkin lain kali. Aku sedang tidak bernafsu, terlebih dengan pria pria rendah seperti kalian." Mungkin Seonho seharusnya tak mengatakan demikian. Kata-katanya barusan malah menjadi lubang kematiannya sendiri.

"Cukup basa basinya kita ke inti saja... "

"YA! Ohh.. _Shit!_ Jangan menyentuhku, brengsek!"

.

.

.

SRASHH...

Hujan deras mengguyur tanah kering yang menguarkan aroma khas. Pria dewasa yang masih tampan di usianya yang tak lagi muda menatap gusar rintikan hujan yang membasahi kaca jendela rumahnya. Anak semata wayangnya sama sekali tak pulang ke rumah sejak ia berangkat sekolah. Tak biasanya putranya itu tidak pulang hingga larut malam seperti ini, terlebih cuaca sedang buruk. Menghirup aroma hujan memang suatu hal yang ia suka, namun kali ini hujan membuatnya gundah mengingat putranya yang memiliki hubungan kurang baik dengannya sedang berada entah dimana.

"Apa seharusnya aku mencarinya... " Pria tampan itu hanya bermonolog dengan gelisah.

Mungkin putranya akan menolak jika ia ajak pulang nanti saat ketemu. Tapi bukankah ia ayahnya, sudah menjadi kewajiban seorang ayah melindungi anaknya. Hubungan yang buruk sungguh membuat keduanya saling canggung satu sama lain, walau dalam hati yang terdalam mereka saling menyayangi.

.

Pria cantik milik Mr. Lee itu terlentang tak berdaya dibawah pria bertato yang sedang dipengaruhi alkohol. Beruntung celana sekolahnya belum ditanggalkan oleh mereka. Hanya saja seragam sekolahnya sudah terbuka seluruh kancingnya. Dadanya penuh tanda kemerahan ulah kebrutalan teman-teman Mark. Sungguh semua ini adalah hasil dari kebodohan Mark. Bukan seluruhnya kesalahan Mark, Seonho sendiri juga menyesali kebodohannya.

Dengan paksa salah satu dari mereka meminumkan alkohol yang dicampur obat perangsang, sedangkan yang lain sibuk dengan melucuti pakaian mereka sendiri. Seonho memutar otak agar dapat lepas dari tempat nista ini. Ia pura-pura saja meminumnya dengan santai sembari mencuri pandang pada keempat orang lainnya. Seonho menggapai sensual botol di tangan pria itu setelah sebelumnya mengusap lembut jemari pria di atasnya. Bagus, pria itu terhanyut oleh belaian lembutnya. Botol itu kini beralih pada genggamannya. Dihantamnya kuat kepala pria itu, tanpa peduli resiko gagar otak atau remuknya kepala pria itu. Seonho hanya bangkit dan berlari keluar sekencang mungkin dengan kemeja yang masih tergantung lusuh di tubuhnya.

"Sial, lari kemana kau, _bitch!_ "

Tubuh ringkih itu hanya berlari tak tentu arah ditengah guyuran hujan. Tangannya sibuk mengancingkan seragamnya asal. Lelehan kristal bening tak terbendung. Sesaat ia teringat kata yang diucapkan Sungjae di kantin tadi. Kenapa ia begitu bodoh. Sungjae sudah berusaha mengingatkannya, ia saja yang terlalu bodoh. Direndahkan seperti tadi cukup membuatnya sadar untuk berhenti bersikap jalang. Bukan hanya ayahnya yang akan terluka, dirinya sendiri pun terluka. Tiba-tiba ia teringat ayahnya dirumah, sekarang ia tak punya keberanian untuk bertatap muka dengan ayahnya. Niat kotornya untuk menyakiti hati sang ayah terus saja terlintas, membuatnya berteriak histeris. Suaranya seakan berlomba dengan suara hujan yang enggan untuk dikalahkan.

Sesaat ia menghentikan aksi frustasinya saat tubuhnya terasa sedikit tak nyaman. Bukannya kedinginan diguyur hujan, ia malah merasa panas yang tak wajar. Logikanya masih berfungsi, ia berteduh di teras kedai kecil yang sudah tutup. Jarinya mengusap layar ponsel sambil sesekali meremas beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang semakin tak nyaman. Satu pesan yang ternyata dari Mark ia baca.

' _Ternyata hanya aku yang bodoh dan jalang disini.'_ Ia menggagalkan rencananya yang akan menghajar Mark setelah ini. Karena faktanya Mark sudah mengiriminya pesan untuk tidak datang.

' _Aku akan lebih tenang jika kau mau menghubungiku disaat membutuhkan bantuan.'_

Kembali kata-kata Sungjae yang terlintas di otaknya. Seonho ragu, untuk menghubungi Sungjae. Pantaskah ia menerima bantuan pria baik-baik seperti Sungjae? Ia juga tidak siap dibawa kerumah Sungjae dengan keadaan seperti ini, terlebih jika nanti bertemu ibunya Sungjae. Namun gejolak aneh dibagian selatannya membuatnya tak pikir panjang menghubungi Sungjae.

"A.. Aku, bisakah hyung menjemputku?"

' _Kau dimana? Kenapa terdengar suara hujan? Jangan bilang kau sedang di luar rumah.'_ Hatinya menghangat tiap kali Sungjae bertutur lembut dan mengkhawatirkannya. Betapa bodohnya ia selama ini. Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja menggodai Sungjae, _stop it!_ Seonho sudah berniat berubah.

"Hyungie... Shh.." Tak sengaja desahan malah keluar dari bibir merahnya. Rasa panas dalam tubuhnya meningkat dua kali lipat.

' _Kau kenapa Hoho-ya? Aku sedang mengemudi, katakan kau dimana.'_

.

.

.

Seonho bersyukur di rumah Sungjae sedang sepi. Sungjae bilang ibunya sedang menginap di rumah neneknya. Sejak tadi ia hanya duduk dengan gelisah saat Sungjae mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Sungjae sama sekali tak bertanya apa yang terjadi padanya. Jelas pria itu sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi pada Seonho. Bercak merah di leher dan dadanya membuktikan betapa murahannya dirinya. Lagi-lagi air mata itu jatuh.

"Aku tak suka melihat air matamu... " Sungjae beralih mengusap air mata itu lembut. Sentuhan yang malah menciptakan kenikmatan pada tubuh Seonho. Tanpa sadar pria cantik itu mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sungjae.

"Ho-ya, a..apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sungjae gugup.

"Hyungiehh... Aku terlihat buruk kan di matamu?" Entah bagaimana manik sembab itu terlihat sayu dan menggoda di mata Sungjae, belum lagi desahan yang jelas terdengar setiap makhluk mungil itu berkata.

"Kau tetap malaikatku yang indah... " Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana Sungjae berhasil mengatakan hal yang selama ini ia rapalkan dalam hati.

"Hyunghh, kenapa akuhh panasshh..." Sungjae mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Anak itu kehujanan hingga basah kuyup bagaimana bisa merasa panas, kecuali ia sedang-

"Lee Seonho, apa kau meminum sesuatu- uhmm bau alko-" Seluruh tubuh Sungjae terasa beku saat Seonho malah membungkamnya dengan bibirnya. Hawa panas kini tak hanya dirasakan Seonho. Sungjae yang digoda demikian harus menahan mati matian hasrat dalam dirinya. Bibir Seonho bergerak makin liar melumat milik Sungjae, terlebih saat ini jemari nakalnya sudah bergerak menjamahi 'benda' Sungjae yang terbungkus celana jeans. Geraman tertahan meruntuhkan pertahanan Sungjae. Ia tak bisa untuk menahannya lagi, ia bergerak refleks menidurkan Seonho di bawahnya, mengungkungnya dalam dekapannya. Sungjae yang biasanya tidak mesum kini dibuat liar oleh sentuhan Seonho. Tangannya mulai melucuti kancing kemeja pria yang sedang terengah pasrah di bawahnya.

"Hyungiehhh... Saranghae... " Sungjae pikir mungkin anak ini sedang mabuk hingga lepas kontrol dan mengatakan yang tidak-tidak. Tapi tatapan itu begitu berbeda. Sungjae bisa melihat ketulusan didalamnya. Mungkinkah... Bolehkah ia berharap?

"Hoho-ya, kau serius?"

"Aku tak tahu perasaan apa ini, tapi perasaan ini hadir hanya saat aku bersama hyung. " Sungjae tersenyum lega, ternyata perasaannya tidak hanya sepihak.

"Lalu bolehkah... " Sebenarnya Sungjae tak enak hati untuk mempertanyakan hal ini, tapi ia sudah sangat tegang untuk menunda kegiatan selanjutnya.

"Eumm, asal hyung lakukan dengan pelan. Mungkin hyung tak akan percaya, tapi ini benar-benar yang pertama kali." Seonho mengatakannya dengan cemas takut ia dikira pembohong, karena tampak luar ia terkenal jalang.

"Aku tahu, sayang." Singkat saja yang Sungjae ucapkan, setalahnya mereka hanya menumpahkan hasrat yang tertunda.

.

.

Masih sangat pagi duda beranak satu itu mondar mandir tak karuan mengkhawatirkan putranya. Semalaman putranya sama sekali tak pulang. Sudah berkali-kali ia merutuki kebodohannya, bahkan nomor ponsel anaknya sendiri ia tak tahu. Pantas saja Seonho selalu menganggap perhatiannya hanya semu. Faktanya memang dia ayah yang tak berguna.

Kreek

"Seonho-ya... " Pria itu refleks memeluk putranya yang baru saja memasuki rumah. Hati Seonho serasa tercabik setelah mendapat pelukan hangat dari ayahnya. Pikiran piciknya selama ini telah meracuni hati nuraninya sebagai seorang anak. Seharusnya dari dulu ia memeluk ayahnya seperti ini.

"Appa...hiks.. Mianhae... " Suara itu benar-benar bergetar. Ia sangat merindukan pelukan hangat ayahnya.

"Kau dari mana, sayang? Kenapa baru pulang? " Seonho berhenti menangis, ia tak ingin merusak momen haru yang baru saja ia rasakan. Sebaiknya ia mencari alasan yang masuk akal.

"Maaf appa, aku menginap di rumah teman sekelasku." Mr. Lee cukup pintar membaca suasana. Anaknya sedang menutupi sesuatu darinya. Pandangannya turun ke bagian dada dan leher anaknya yang terekspos. Penuh tanda kemerahan. Terlintas di kepalanya hal apa yang sudah dilakukan anaknya semalam. Tangannya mengepal menahan amarah. Tidak, ia tidak boleh marah saat ini. Seonho akan kembali benci padanya jika ia melakukannya.

"Sudahlah, kau mandi dulu lalu sarapan. Appa akan membuatkan ramen." Karena hanya ramen yang bisa ia masak, walau tidak sehat dan ini masih pagi.

.

.

.

Sudah terhitung tiga minggu Sungjae dan Seonho resmi berkencan. Seonho memang masih suka kesal saat diikuti kemanapun oleh Sungjae, tentu hanya kesal yang pura-pura. Nyatanya Seonho yang terus menempel dan mendusal pada Sungjae.

"Kudengar Mark akan berhenti sekolah karena sesuatu. Sayang sekali karena dua bulan lagi ia lulus." Seonho bergosip, beruntung hanya Sungjae yang menemaninya menggosip.

"Biarlah itu bukan urusan kita, sayang. Tapi aku penasaran juga kenapa si bodoh itu tidak menunggu lulus saja. Jangan-jangan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya." Sekarang malah Sungjae yang heboh.

"Seperti?"

"Menghamili anak or-"

"Hoeeek... Ughhh... "

"Hoho-ya... Kau kenapa?" Sungjae merinding saat memikirkan sesuatu. Baru saja ia ingin mengatakan jika Mark mungkin telah menghamili anak orang dan sekarang malah kekasihnya yang menahan mual. Jangan jangan...

.

.

.

PLAK

"Sejak kapan mommy mengajarkanmu menjadi pecundang seperti ini, Lee Sungjae!" Pria sexy yang merupakan ibu Sungjae itu murka saat mengetahui putranya menghamili anak orang.

"Maaf mom, itu terjadi begitu saja. Aku akan bertanggung jawab... " Wajah Sungjae yang sudah memarah karena tamparan ibunya kini semakin terlihat buruk karena rasa bersalah.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan masa depanmu? Tiga bulan lagi kau akan lulus, apa kau tak memikirkan masa depanmu? " Ibu Sungjae benar-benar marah dan malu. Selama ini ia sudah merasa mendidik anaknya dengan benar.

"Masa kehamilannya masih satu minggu, mom. Aku bisa melanjutkan sekolahku sampai tiga bulan lalu menikahinya. " Sungjae mangatakannya dengan takut takut.

"Mommy ingin menemuinya dan keluarganya. Jika mommy tidak suka, kalian tidak boleh menikah." Keputusan mutlak yang tidak bisa ditawar lagi membuat kepala Sungjae pening.

.

.

Kediaman keluarga Seonho tampak nyaman dengan penataan rumah yang klasik dan mewah. Sungjae dan ibunya memiliki penilaian bagus untuk rumah Seonho. Sungjae berbinar saat Seonho baru saja menyambutnya dan ibunya dengan hangat. Ibu Sungjae juga tampak tersenyum lembut menatap calon menantunya. Sepertinya akan lancar-lancar saja hari ini, melihat ibunya yang tampak menyukai Seonho.

"Appa~ Seonho dan mommy sudah datang."

"Ughh anak ini menggemaskan seka-" Ibu Sungjae tak melanjutkan pujiannya pada Seonho. Pria tampan bertubuh atletis dengan bisep yang tampak keras sexy mengalihkan perhatiannya. 'Hot' Satu kata yang terlintas di kepala pria cantik yang di bawa Sungjae itu.

"Perkenalkan Sungjae, eomma ini appa ku, Lee Donghae." Pria dewasa yang tampak tampan dan sexy itu telah melakukan kesalahan dengan berpenampilan kelewat sexy, menggunakan kemeja biru pastel dengan dua kancing terbuka.

"Mom, ini ayahnya Seonho... " Sungjae mengguncang bahu ibunya yang tak berkedip menatap pria yang akan menjadi ayah mertuanya.

"Ah, ini mommy. Um, Lee Hyukjae... " Sungjae merasa tak enak saat ibunya malah sama sekali tak mengatakan sesuatu.

"Seonho, dia appamu? " Pria sexy bernama Lee Hyukjae itu bertanya antusias.

"I..iya eomma.. "

"Tapi maaf Sungjae, mommy... Mommy tidak mengijinkanmu menikah dengan Seonho."

Kalimat yang sungguh menggelitik. Semua yang ada disana ternganga mendengarnya. Bahkan Lee Donghae yang merupakan ayah Seonho menggaruk pelipisnya sembari tertawa geli. Apa ibu Sungjae sedang bercanda? Anaknya dihamili dan sekarang dengan menggelikan mengatakan tidak setuju padahal sedetik yang lalu matanya berbinar menatap Seonho. Ini gila, apa yang salah sebenarnya.

.

.

.

' _This crazy love comes at the wrong time'_

.

.

.

END/TBC?

.

FF request by Jeje Nono tuyulnya Haehyuk XD

Saya hanya berniat membuat oneshoot tapi gagal kkkk' Maaf ini ooc soalnya saya belum kenalan sama castnya kkkk' Jangan tabok saya karena endingnya ngegantung hahaha. Semoga ada yang baca dan review ^^

Thanks

-Sherlyxiu24-


End file.
